Kisah-kisah untuk Patrick
by seerstella
Summary: Patrick mendapatkan hadiah terbaiknya, lama setelah Web D datang ke kehidupannya. Ditulis untuk Platonic Challenge. AU/Aftermath dari episode Saving Patrick Bubley.


Title: Kisah-kisah untuk Patrick

Authoress: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Rating: PG

Summary: Patrick mendapatkan hadiah terbaiknya, lama setelah Web D datang ke kehidupannya.

Genre: AU. Flangst.

Warning: Character deaths.

A/N: Ditulis untuk #platonichallenge, awalnya mau buat Festival Fandom Barat juga, tapi telat jadi ya udah. AU/Aftermath dari episode Saving Patrick Bubley. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Kisah-kisah untuk Patrick**

 **Seer M. Anno**

* * *

"Lusa kamu ulang tahun, Patrick."

Patrick Bubley mengangkat kepala dari meja dan menatap perempuan yang berbicara tadi. Ibunya, Maeve, menatapnya balik, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan tahun ini?"

Tidak ada lagi yang diinginkan Patrick Bubley kecuali berkumpul lagi bersama keempat abangnya, tetapi keinginan seperti itu tidak realistis. Lagipula, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dikatakannya pada ibunya, bahkan setelah tiga tahun berlalu tanpa Luther.

Patrick hanya menepuk bahu kurus ibunya sebelum berdiri. "Tidak usah repot, Ma."

Maeve menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Ini tahun pertama kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan baik. Kita harus membuat hari ini spesial."

Patrick merasa bahwa merayakan ulang tahun tanpa saudara-saudaranya itu tidak adil, namun dia hanya membereskan buku-bukunya dan mencium kening Maeve sebelum naik ke kamarnya.

"Akan kupikirkan lagi, Ma."

* * *

"Haruskah kau datang dan merusak pagiku?"

Perempuan berkulit putih itu, detektif yang Patrick tidak sukai, hanya menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu."

"Omong kosong."

Detektif ini, Rush namanya kalau Patrick tidak salah, mengangkat bahu. "Itu memang omong kosong," jawabnya. "Tapi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Ikutlah denganku."

Patrick tidak melihat mobil polisi diparkir di depan rumahnya, dan dia tahu dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. "Kau mau menangkapku?" tanyanya menantang, meskipun dia sebenarnya keheranan.

"Tidak. Ayo, kita sebaiknya pergi sebelum ibumu pulang."

Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat, dan akhirnya Patrick mengangguk.

* * *

Patrick bertekad untuk tidak berbicara pada Rush. Dia tahu sebenarnya hal itu bodoh, dan dia tahu detektif itu juga tidak salah apa-apa, hanya saja dia memang akan tetap menjaga jarak. Namun, ketika mereka berjalan bersama di daerah-daerah yang dikenalnya waktu kecil, dia menemukan dirinya sendiri sibuk mengoceh.

"Vaughn sering mengajakku bermain di taman ini."

Rush menengok ke sebelah kirinya, di mana sebuah taman kecil berada. Yah, _dulunya_ berada. Sekarang hanya sebuah ayunan berkarat di antara rerumputan tinggi yang menjadi bukti bahwa dulu itu adalah tempat bermain anak-anak.

"Iyakah?" tanya Rush, berhenti berjalan.

Patrick ikut berhenti, dan keduanya menatap sisa-sisa taman kecil tersebut. Waktu itu Luther dan Quincy juga masih kecil. "Yah, waktu itu ayunannya tidak hanya satu. Dan rerumputannya juga tidak setinggi ini."

 _Vaughn Bubley, yang waktu itu baru memasuki usia dua belas tahun, sibuk memutar-mutar Patrick kecil di udara. Luther yang masih enam tahun tidak terima, ingin ikut digendong juga. Sementara itu, Quincy sedang sibuk menjerit kesenangan di atas ayunan favoritnya, dengan kedua tangan Cedric yang sibuk mendorongnya setiap kali ayunan itu berayun ke arahnya._

Rush mengangguk. "Aku bisa membayangkannya."

Patrick menangkap nada sedih dalam suaranya, namun tidak dipedulikannya. "Ayo cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Kau benar juga. Ayo."

* * *

Setelah agak lama berjalan, mereka melewati sebuah toko buku. Patrick menatap tempat itu dengan mata menerawang.

"Ini tempat favorit Cedric."

Rush berhenti lagi, dan kali ini mereka terdiam menatap buku-buku yang dipajang di balik kaca. "Aku juga sering ke toko buku."

Patrick tidak ingin menanggapinya seperti tadi, tetapi nada detektif itu membuatnya ingin bersimpati padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Rush sudah menolongnya tiga tahun lalu.

"Kau tinggal di daerah sini?"

"Tidak," jawab perempuan itu. "Tapi di tempatku dulu, ada toko buku seperti ini juga."

Patrick baru saja ingin bertanya lagi, namun terhenti oleh kemunculan seseorang di dalam toko. Itu adalah seorang lelaki tua yang dikenalnya, pemilik toko kecil ini.

 _"Abangmu itu cerdas, ya?"_

 _Patrick, yang saat itu baru berusia sepuluh tahun, mengangguk bersemangat. "Dia menolongku mengerjakan PR dan membuat esai!"_

 _"Sungguh sayang dia harus bekerja di toko hewan itu. Apa dia masih bersekolah?"_

 _Patrick menggeleng dan menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya Cedric sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal, dan bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini Patrick bisa melihat betapa senang abangnya itu. Dia kembali menatap Mr. Jones, yang balik menatapnya dengan senyum sedih._

 _"Tapi tak apa, Mr. Jones," jawab Patrick kemudian. "Cedric senang bekerja di sana. Dia penyayang binatang, kok." Itu kata-kata Cedric ketika Ma menyesali keputusannya berhenti sekolah. Patrick hanya menirukannya dengan nada yang sama optimisnya._

 _"Yah, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu kalian jika dibutuhkan, apalagi setelah Vaughn... meninggalkan kalian seperti itu."_

 _Patrick memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan kata-kata lelaki itu. Dia tidak ingin diingatkan soal Vaughn. "Terimakasih atas tawarannya, Mr. Jones. Akan kusampaikan pada Ma."_

 _"Patrick." Mendadak suara Cedric terdengar di belakangnya. "Jangan mengganggu Mr. Jones terus. Ayo pulang."_

 _Patrick merengut dan Cedric tertawa. Begitu mereka hendak meninggalkan toko, Mr. Jones melangkah keluar dari balik meja kasirnya, mengambil buku tebal tadi dan memberikannya pada Patrick._

 _"Ini. Kejutan untuk abangmu nanti di rumah."_

 _Begitu mereka tiba di rumah, Patrick tidak pernah melihat Cedric segembira itu seumur hidupnya._

"Cedric sampai berteriak-teriak saking senangnya."

"Hm?" Suara Rush membuyarkan lamunannya. Sesaat Patrick mengira perempuan itu mendengar semua lamunannya tentang Cedric barusan, tetapi dia sadar bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

"Begitulah. Ayo, dong. Kita mau sampai kapan di sini?"

"Oke," Rush menyahut, lalu kembali berjalan.

* * *

"Ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu," ujar Patrick setelah mereka agak lama berjalan.

Rush menoleh padanya, dan ekspresinya tampak aneh di mata Patrick. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Terserah kau. Kita sepertinya masih jauh dari tujuan kita."

"Dari mana kau tahu kita masih jauh?"

"Kita akan ke tengah kota, bukan?" tantang Patrick. "Kita akan ke daerah di mana orang seperti kau banyak berkuasa."

Rush mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa menyangkal itu, sayangnya. Kau tidak salah soal itu."

Patrick tidak merasa menang begitu mendengarnya. Entah mengapa, meskipun dia tidak menyukainya, dia merasa dekat dengan perempuan ini. Mungkin karena dialah yang pertama memeluk Patrick di gang itu, sembilan tahun yang lalu. "Sudahlah. Ceritakan sesuatu padaku."

Rush terdiam sejenak, lalu berbicara. Matanya tidak menatap Patrick ketika melakukannya. "Aku selalu ingin menjadi polisi. Itu cita-citaku sejak kecil."

Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah gang kecil, yang mengingatkan Patrick akan Vaughn dan Quincy. Dia merinding, dan buru-buru berbicara untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Quincy juga ingin jadi polisi."

 _"Aku disuruh menulis lagi. Kali ini karangan bebas, bukan esai, tapi tetap saja susah."_

 _"Yah, dimana Cedric saat kita membutuhkannya?" tanya Quincy dengan nada sendu. Putra ketiga keluarga Bubley itu baru berumur lima belas tahun, tetapi wajahnya seolah milik pemuda dua puluhan. "Setidaknya kau masih ada di sini, Pat kecil."_

 _"Luther juga."_

 _"Ya, Luther juga. Sudah, sudah. Apa tema karanganmu?"_

 _"Agak kekanak-kanakan sih... tentang cita-cita."_

 _Senyum Quincy mengembang. "Aku memang tidak sepintar Cedric, tetapi aku bisa membantumu."_

 _"Apa cita-citamu, Quincy?"_

 _"Aku ingin menjadi polisi!" Quincy berseru riang. "Aku akan pergi dan menangkap penjahat dan membuat Vaughn dan Cedric tersenyum pada kita!"_

 _Penyebutan kedua nama abang mereka itu membuat keduanya terdiam, suasana riang seketika menjadi suram. Patrick merasa tidak enak. Anak dua belas tahun itu akhirnya memaksakan senyum. Bagaimanapun juga, Quincy sudah mau membantu Patrick._

 _"Baiklah! Aku yakin semua penjahat akan takut pada Petugas Quincy Bubley!"_

 _Quincy seolah tersadar dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suara tawanya agak dipaksakan, namun keduanya tidak mempersoalkan itu. "Awas saja kalau ada yang berani menindas yang lemah!"_

"Quincy ingin menjadi seorang polisi?" Nada heran Rush membuat Patrick mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku yakin dia tidak serius. Dia selalu ingin jadi pemain _football_ , dan bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak yakin Kepolisian Philadelphia akan menerimanya begitu saja, apalagi setelah melihat apa yang pernah dilakukannya."

"Harus kukatakan padamu," jawab Rush terus terang. "Bahwa menjual narkoba bukanlah catatan yang bagus kalau kau mau menjadi polisi."

Patrick hanya mendengus dan keduanya terus berjalan.

* * *

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui tentang diriku?"

Tanpa berhenti berjalan, Patrick menatap sekelilingnya. Begitu melihat lapangan basket yang seolah hidup karena sedang ada pertandingan, anak lelaki itu kembali menatap Rush. "Kau suka berolahraga?"

Rush tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi atlet, itu yang pasti. Tidak pernah betul-betul tertarik. Kau sendiri, Patrick?"

"Aku ingin menjadi pemain _football_ ," jawab Patrick. "Tetapi Luther tergila-gila pada basket, jadi aku lebih sering menontonnya main."

 _Patrick sering menghabiskan waktunya sepulang sekolah dengan menonton Luther bertanding melawan anak-anak dari blok lain. Dulu Vaughn, Cedric, dan Quincy juga sering ikut menonton, dan ketiganya selalu tampak gembira bahkan ketika Luther kalah._

 _Tulisan 'BUBLEY' di punggung Luther membuat Patrick berseri karena bangga. Patrick tahu dia selalu berharap bahwa akan ada pencari bakat melihatnya lalu memberinya beasiswa._

 _"Lalu aku bisa main basket_ dan _dibayar!" begitu ujarnya ketika dia dan Patrick berjalan pulang suatu hari. "Kau tahu, setelah Quincy... aku jadi ingin berhenti sekolah."_

 _"Aku juga."_

 _Luther menjitaknya segera. "Jangan tolol. Kau secerdas Cedric, sayang kalau kau berhenti."_

 _"Terus kau mau apa kalau berhenti? Ma pasti sedih."_

 _"Yah..." Luther menatap langit. "Aku sih masih bisa main basket! Tapi kau? Mendribel bola saja gagal terus!"_

 _Kali ini giliran Patrick yang menjitak abangnya. "Hei! Coba kau ikut main_ football _. Pasti kalah melawanku!"_

 _"Ogah! Biarkan aku tetap dengan basket. Setidaknya aku tidak harus memakai seragam aneh-aneh!"_

 _"Hei! Tarik kata-katamu!"_

 _Luther nyengir dan mulai berlari. "Yang sampai di rumah belakangan traktir makan besok!"_

 _Patrick mengejarnya. "Lihat saja nanti!"_

"Adikku suka senam. Dialah atlet keluarga," Rush berkata. Patrick mengerjap dan menatap perempuan itu, bayangan dirinya berlari bersama Luther lenyap seketika.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Patrick. Dia penasaran juga.

"Dia... kami sudah lama tidak saling berbicara." Perempuan itu mengangkat bahu. "Kami tidak cocok satu sama lain."

Patrick teringat saudara-saudaranya, dan merasa bersyukur kalau mereka semua saling menyayangi. "Sayang sekali."

"Ya. Tapi kami sudah terbiasa."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Kau tidak perlu membayangkannya," jawab Rush, suaranya lebih lembut daripada tadi. "Kau beruntung."

Patrick ingin mengejeknya, ingin menyombongkan diri sebagai anak yang disayangi keluarganya. Namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Rush hanya melempar senyum kecil sembari terus berjalan dalam diam.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Kau betul-betul ingin menangkapku."

Rush tertawa singkat, lalu menatap papan bertuliskan 'Kepolisian Philadelphia' yang terpampang di hadapan mereka. "Ayo," ujarnya.

"Kau akan membawaku ke ruangan bukti?" Patrick benci sekali ruangan itu, tempat di mana keempat abangnya dijadikan tidak lebih dari sekadar kasus dalam kotak-kotak putih.

"Kali ini tidak."

Keduanya memasuki kantor besar tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan kerja yang besar dan ramai. Banyak orang berseragam polisi berlalu-lalang dan duduk di balik meja, menelepon atau meneliti berkas-berkas.

Patrick pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Waktu itu dia mencari ibunya. Dia memang menemukannya di luar kantor polisi, tetapi ibunya sangat sedih mereka sampai tidak berbicara selama sehari. Sampai sekarang Maeve tidak mau memberitahunya apa yang terjadi.

"Patrick."

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepala dan melihat Rush berdiri di samping sesuatu yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Whoa, Web D," ujarnya, seketika terkesima. Skuter itu sudah sembilan tahun usianya, tetapi tampak masih baru. Patrick menyentuhnya perlahan seolah ingin membuktikan benda itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Kau boleh membawanya pulang." Suara Rush terdengar di belakangnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" ulang Patrick, penasaran bagaimana cara hadiah kesayangannya itu dapat kembali setelah sekian lama.

Detektif perempuan itu menghela napas. "Aku harus jujur padamu, Patrick, dan ini berat untukku. Duduklah."

Patrick menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Rush memandang berkeliling, dan beberapa orang yang sibuk bekerja di dekat mereka mendadak berdiri dan pergi. Patrick melihat detektif lain yang dikenalnya, seorang pria kulit hitam yang menemani Rush ke rumahnya tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika kematian Luther masih segar di ingatannya.

"Minggu lalu kami berhasil menangkap pembunuh Luther."

Patrick mengerjap. "Kukira kasusnya sudah ditutup, dengan si brengsek Maldonado itu dipenjara seumur hidup."

Miguel Maldonado bukanlah nama yang ingin diingat keluarga Bubley yang tersisa. Maeve bahkan masih menangis ketika mendengar namanya. Patrick juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia harus kuat demi ibunya.

"Kematian Luther tidak terkait langsung dengan Maldonado, meskipun pelakunya juga salah satu anteknya. Maka dari itu, kami tetap menjeratnya dengan pembunuhan abangmu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Web D?" Patrick menuding skuternya dengan kesal. "Kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk membuka luka lama?"

Rush geleng-geleng kepala. "Luther menembak orang yang memakai Web D, dan itulah yang menyebabkan kematiannya. Dia ingin mengembalikan Web D padamu."

Patrick terdiam, dan sepertinya Rush menganggap itu saat yang baik untuk terus bercerita.

"Kami dapat menjerat Maldonado atas pembunuhan Vaughn karena sepupunya bersaksi melawannya. Sepupunya ada di sana saat Maldonado menembak Vaughn, hanya karena Maldonado ingin mengambil Web D darinya."

"Itu tidak masuk akal." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Patrick. Matanya menatap skuter itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Memang." Rush ikut menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan anak lelaki itu. "Aku juga marah ketika mendengar penyebab kematiannya, meski aku tahu kau pasti akan lebih marah lagi."

"Kenapa tidak kaukatakan ini padaku dulu, waktu aku menceritakan padamu soal siapa itu Web D?"

"Karena kau akan menyimpan dendam, dan aku tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti Cedric."

"Cedric?" Pikiran Patrick melayang pada abang keduanya, yang berkacamata tebal dan cerdas dan sangat sabar, yang menyusul Vaughn ke alam baka dua tahun kemudian.

"Mantan pacar Maldonado bercerita bagaimana Cedric ingin membalas dendam." Rush menutup mata dan terdiam sejenak. "Di hari kematiannya, dia ingin menembak Maldonado, tetapi tidak dilakukannya."

"Si brengsek itu menembaknya sebagai gantinya," sahut Patrick getir. "Membuang tubuhnya di tempat sampah."

Rush masih menutup matanya, dan Patrick bisa melihat kesedihan di wajahnya. "Kasus Vaughn adalah kasus pertamamu, kan? Makanya kau terus teringat pada keluargaku?"

"Awalnya, ya." Akhirnya perempuan itu membuka mata. "Selain itu, setelah mengetahui mengapa semua itu bisa terjadi... aku ingin mencegahmu melakukan kesalahan yang dilakukan saudara-saudaramu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menjagamu sedemikian rupa, apalagi setelah kalian kehilangan kepercayaan pada kami, para penegak hukum."

"Kesalahan apa yang dilakukan saudara-saudaraku?" tantang Patrick. "Ngomong-ngomong aku juga bisa hidup baik tanpa _penjagaanmu_."

"Bisa kulihat itu," jawab Rush, mengabaikan penekanan Patrick pada kata 'penjagaanmu'. "Saudara-saudaramu... mereka membiarkan keputusasaan dan dendam menguasai mereka."

"Quincy." Patrick mendadak teringat pertengkaran Quincy dan Maeve soal menjual narkoba.

"Quincy," ulang Rush. "Alasannya menjual narkoba bisa dimengerti. Quincy harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga secara mendadak."

Patrick mengangguk. Dia teringat perayaan hari Thanksgiving, di hari kematian Quincy. Hari itu, Quincy lebih gembira dari biasanya, ketika dia membawa pulang makan malam dan berusaha membuat hari itu sama cerianya seperti sewaktu Vaughn dan Cedric masih hidup.

"Lalu hari itu Maldonado membunuhnya."

Rush seolah mengerti perkataan Patrick, dan dia mengangguk. "Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya... dan dia berurusan dengan orang-orang yang salah."

"Jadi, karena ini kau ingin mengembalikan Web D padaku?"

Rush mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau." Patrick menemukan dirinya sendiri sudah berdiri tegak, kemarahan membanjiri dirinya.

Perempuan itu mendongak dan menatapnya tenang. "Kenapa, Patrick?"

"Aku tidak bisa... tidak mau menerima benda yang sudah menghancurkan keluargaku!"

Rush mengangguk seolah mengerti, dan ikut berdiri. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja di dekatnya. "Patrick, ini kartu namaku. Kalau kau ingin mengambilnya, hubungi aku."

Patrick menatapnya tak percaya. Dia ingin sekali membuang kartu nama itu, tetapi sesuatu membuatnya urung melakukan itu. Akhirnya dia hanya memutar bola matanya dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Patrick."

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Patrick tidak melihat ibunya buru-buru pergi ke pusat rehabilitasi. Sejak kematian anak-anaknya, Maeve menjadi pecandu, dan untungnya hal ini dapat berhenti saat Maldonado ditangkap. "Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang."

"Aku ingin sekali melakukan itu, Ma, tetapi ada satu tempat yang ingin kudatangi."

* * *

Taman pemakaman umum itu sepi, dan Patrick hanya melihat beberapa orang di kejauhan. Dia mengabaikan mereka, dan hanya menatap keempat nisan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hai, Vaughn. Halo, Cedric," bisiknya. "Yo, Quincy. Hei, Luther. Umurku delapan belas hari ini."

Delapan belas itu usia Vaughn dan Cedric sewaktu mereka tewas. Quincy dan Luther bahkan hanya tujuh belas setengah tahun saat tertembak.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ma juga mulai sehat. Dia masih harus ke pusat rehabilitasi, tetapi tidak sesering dulu."

Patrick melirik Maeve, yang sedang berlutut di depan pusara suaminya. Patrick tidak sempat mengenal lelaki itu, namun dari cerita yang didengarnya, ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat baik.

"Aku sudah seumur Vaughn dan Cedric sekarang. Aku mengalahkan kalian, Quincy dan Luther."

 _Betul sekali, kali ini kau menang, adik kecil_ , Patrick bisa mendengar suara riang Luther di kepalanya. Sekarang, setelah bertahun-tahun, dia ingin sekali menangis membayangkannya.

"Aku... terima kasih, ya. Kalian berempat luar biasa."

Patrick teringat bayangan keempat abangnya yang dilihatnya di balik pagar tiga tahun lalu, dan sekarang dia melihatnya lagi. Keempatnya berdiri persis di hadapannya, tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan hidup terus," janji Patrick pada mereka. "Akan kubuat kalian bangga padaku, seperti waktu aku memenangkan Web D di lomba esai itu."

Keempatnya masih tersenyum, dan Cedric melambai sedikit. Vaughn dan Luther mengangguk sebelum menghilang.

"Patrick?"

Anak bungsu keluarga Bubley itu menoleh dan melihat ibunya dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. "Apa itu, Ma?"

Maeve tersenyum kecil. "Waktu kau menang lomba esai itu," katanya. "Aku meminta abang-abangmu menulis sesuatu untukmu. Aku... awalnya ingin kuberikan saat kau berulang tahun yang kesepuluh, tetapi..." Ibunya berhenti berbicara, dan Patrick langsung memeluknya. "Sudah seharusnya surat ini menjadi milikmu. Aku sudah memegangnya terlalu lama."

Patrick mengambil surat itu dan membacanya, sementara Maeve berlutut di hadapan nisan anak-anaknya yang lain.

 _Selamat, Patrick! Kau berhasil! Kerja kerasmu tidak sia-sia. Sekarang jagalah Web D dengan baik. Kami bangga padamu. -Vaughn_

 _Esai yang luar biasa, Patrick! Kau memang anak yang cerdas. Jangan sia-siakan talentamu, kau bisa jadi apa saja yang kau mau. Kau pantas mendapatkan Web D. Kami semua bangga padamu. -Cedric_

 _Yo, Pat kecil! Kau dapat skuter, hm? Kapan aku bisa juga dapat skuter sekeren itu? Nama 'Web D' seperti nama_ rapper _, ya kan? Kau mau jadi_ rapper _? Aku bisa memperkenalkamu pada temanku kalau kau memang mau. -Quincy_

 _Tidak adil! Patrick dapat skuter keren tapi aku tidak bisa tidur karena dia dan Cedric sibuk membuat esai itu! Kau harus mengijinkanku memakainya sekali-sekali! Aku senang sekali kau menang, Patrick! -Luther_

Patrick merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya, dan dia tersenyum getir. Keempat kakaknya mati karena Web D. Mereka mati untuk _Patrick_.

Sekarang Patrick ingin sekali memiliki kembali benda yang mengingatkannya akan betapa sayang dan bangga keempat saudaranya pada hari itu. Begitu dilihatnya Maeve masih sibuk termenung di hadapan makam Quincy, diambilnya ponsel dari sakunya dan dengan cepat dia menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Selamat pagi, Detektif Lilly Rush di sini."

"Aku ingin mengambilnya, Detektif."

Rush terdengar tenang, seolah tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dan apa yang dibicarakan Patrick. "Kau tahu di mana Web D sekarang. Ambillah saat kau senggang."

"Baiklah. Nanti sore aku ke sana." Patrick baru saja akan menutup telepon ketika perempuan itu berbicara lagi.

"Patrick?"

"Hm?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Mereka pasti bangga padamu."

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

A/N: wow, kelar pas deadline! Entah kenapa selalu menimpa fic CC semua XD

Lil susah banget ya ditulis, mungkin dia agak OOC di sini, tapi karena kasus ini punya hubungan spesial sama dia, let's say she's a bit emotional. Hope you enjoyed your read!


End file.
